


Kiss Me

by HanukoYoukai



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1 Things, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Love, Marriage Proposal, No Angst, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Romance, Several other Marvel characters referenced, Song Lyrics, Song fic, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Weddings, screw endgame, what a shock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24358378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanukoYoukai/pseuds/HanukoYoukai
Summary: She lifted her hands to the neck of his mask and carefully rolled it up, revealing the lower half of his face. He was grinning broadly at her. She stroked his jaw with her thumbs.“Can I kiss you?” he asked, a little breathlessly.OrFive times Peter and MJ kissed in private,and one time they kissed in front of everyone.
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Comments: 17
Kudos: 97





	Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by the song [Kiss Me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pTLnlkrCK8c) by _Sixpence None the Richer._
> 
> This is a song I remember fondly from my youth, and I happened to listen to it the other day, and this fic just... appeared?
> 
> Pretty different from my norm. No angst. No hurt/comfort. Just fluff.
> 
> Marshmallow Fluff.
> 
> Tooth-rotting, shmoopy sweetness that will gag you. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy! Please leave a kudos if you were entertained, and I'd love to hear your thoughts, so please leave a comment!

**_1\. Nightly, beside the green, green grass._ **

“You ready?” Peter asked. They stood on the roof of her building, his arm wrapped securely around her waist, tugging her closer to him.

“No,” she replied, looking over the edge of the building. It was dusk, and a couple of new stars could barely be seen in the sky above.

“What’s wrong?” he asked. “You scared?” Michelle could hear the smirk in his voice. She fingered the black dahlia necklace he found for her in Venice, remembering the feeling of elation she had when he gave it to her on the Eiffel Tower, and the warmth that bloomed in her chest at his dumbfounded look when she confessed she thought he was finally going to tell her he was Spider-Man.

“You wish,” she replied, winding her arms around his neck and shoulders. She tightened her grip as she felt him prepare to jump.

“Hold on!” He leapt off the building and Michelle couldn’t help herself. She shut her eyes and shrieked right in his ear as she felt them plummeting towards the asphalt below. They jerked to a halt, and the swooping sensation in her stomach made her think they were going back up. She dared to take a peek at what was happening.

They were swinging. They careened back and forth between buildings as the sky darkened above them. Her heart leapt to her throat as her stomach clenched and she screamed again, trying desperately to control her physical reaction. The last thing she wanted to do was squirm out of Peter’s grip. She pressed her face into his neck and heard him laughing, then lifted her head when she heard him let out a sudden whoop. She blinked a little as she watched the scenery change below them from streets to construction to their school, each one passing by quickly as they flew overhead. The air caught in her chest as they moved, and she smiled a little at what she saw.

Finally, Peter swung them into a grassy park out near the suburbs. He landed gracefully, running forward a little when his feet met the ground before coming to a stop and setting her down on her feet. He was panting a little and now both hands were holding her hips, but she was free to break the grip whenever she wanted. MJ stared at his face almost in awe. She knew Spider-Man got around with his webs, but experiencing it was something else. Part of her swore she would never do something so stupid ever again, but another begged her to give it another go.

She lifted her hands to the neck of his mask and carefully rolled it up, revealing the lower half of his face. He was grinning broadly at her. She stroked his jaw with her thumbs.

“Can I kiss you?” he asked, a little breathlessly.

MJ smiled and leaned in close, so they were breathing the same air.

“Yeah, kiss me,” she whispered, pressing her mouth to his.

* * *

**_2\. You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress._ **

Peter sighed, straightening his blue tie nervously as he made his way to the top of the sixth-floor walkup. May had nearly cried when she sent him out the door, and Tony was barely any better. 

_“Oh sweetie. You look so handsome,” she said, pressing her hand to her chest. Peter blushed and scratched the back of his head._

_“I feel like an over-dressed idiot,” he mumbled._

_“Excuse me?” Tony asked, arching an eyebrow. He crossed his arms over his chest. Peter still couldn’t get over how fluid his metal arm moved. “You look fantastic—”_

_“Tony, I’m gonna stand out like a sore thumb—”_

_“Damn right you’re gonna stand out. No kid of mine is going to go to his senior prom in rags.”_

_“It was a perfectly decent suit!” Peter exclaimed, throwing his arms up._

_“Maybe in the seventies,” Tony scoffed. “I still think you should have gone with the lifted shoes.”_

_“Michelle knows how tall I am, Tony,” Peter said, rolling his eyes. “Besides, these ones are special.” May pressed her lips together and sniffled. Peter was wearing Ben’s old leather dress shoes. They fit just fine, and were a little worn, but well cared for. Tony’s eyes softened at Peter’s words._

_“Yeah, alright. You’ve got me there.”_

He paused in front of her door, corsage in hand as he took a steadying breath. He knocked three times and rocked back on his heels as he waited for an answer.

Michelle’s mother opened the door, smiling at him. She was a little younger than May. Her long, thick red hair was tied in a loose ponytail behind her, and her green eyes twinkled as she took in his appearance.

“Hello, Peter,” she greeted warmly, moving so he could come in.

“Hi, Ms. Watson,” he replied.

She let out a bright laugh at his greeting. “Peter, honey, how many times do I have to tell you? It’s Mary Jane, okay?”

Peter grinned and nodded. “Sorry, Mis—I mean, Mary Jane.” Mary Jane rolled her eyes and led him to the living room.

“Have a seat, sweetheart. I’ll get Michelle.” Peter followed her directions and sat down at the edge of the couch, suddenly overcome with nerves.

_What is wrong with me?_ he wondered. _It’s not like I’ve never taken MJ on a date before. God._ He looked around the space, smiling at the pictures of MJ’s family on the walls. His favorite was the one of her as a kid leaning over the railing of an old treehouse, smiling brightly at the man in uniform below her.

The whisper of fabric made him look away from the picture and focus his attention on the hallway. Mary Jane was entering the living room, looking behind her. Peter rose and moved forward, but Mary Jane held her hand out.

“No, no stop right there, Peter,” she said, running over to a laptop that was open on the counter. She adjusted a little, and Peter saw the same man in MJ’s picture, grinning broadly through the screen. He was sitting in what looked like a hotel room, and Peter could see it was pitch dark through the window behind him. His dog tags glinted in the lamplight in the room.

“Hey Peter,” he greeted waving a little.

“Hi Captain Jones,” Peter replied. MJ’s dad shook his head.

“One day, you’re gonna call me by my first name, Pete. One day.”

“Mom,” MJ groaned, hidden down the hallway, “Dad, stop. Geez.”

“You love it,” Mary Jane replied, picking up her phone. She tapped at the screen and held it out horizontally. “Alright, go!”

Peter laughed a little at her antics. He heard footsteps and straightened up, waiting for MJ to appear.

His jaw dropped when he saw her.

She walked toward him, wild hair swept up in a pretty bun with two chopsticks stabbed through it, which were topped with glittering, rose gold skulls. A black leather jacket hung open on her shoulders, revealing a deep burgundy dress with a mandarin collar. The satin garment was adorned with glittering gold, orange, and pinkish strands that were shaped into flowers. The dress had high slits that stopped midthigh, and she finished her look with a pair of knee high, black combat boots. Through the slits of her gown, Peter could see the ripped tights she found at that niche, punk shop they stumbled upon during one of their dates.

“Hey Parker,” she greeted, smirking as she slipped her hands in the pockets of her jacket. Peter swallowed and smiled at her.

“H-hey. Hey, MJ. Wow—you look—you look really pretty.”

MJ’s mom cooed, causing him to blush. MJ shrugged. “Thanks,” she replied. “You look pretty, too.”

“My baby girl,” Captain Jones said, shaking his head. “Look at you, all grown up and terrorizing this poor, lovesick kid.”

Mary Jane pouted and pressed a hand to her chest. “Look how adorable she looks in her punk prom dress!”

“So adorable.”

“Guys!” MJ shouted, her cheeks coloring. Peter was breathless. His brain went blank, sucked out of him the same way the air was sucked out of his lungs. His heart pitter-pattered in his chest as he watched her stomp over to him, crossing her arms over her chest and rolling her eyes at her parents. She peered down a him and nudged him a little.

Peter blinked, coming back to himself, grinning as he held out her corsage. It was a dark red rose with a black satin ribbon tied to it. Peter was glad he let Tony (okay, Pepper) pick the florist and the arrangement. She glanced down at it and up at him raising an eyebrow. Peter grinned.

“What, you’re actually gonna let me put it on you?” he asked. MJ leaned back, smirking as she held out her wrist. Peter heard Captain Jones whoop in the background. Peter felt his face heating up as he opened the box, fumbling with it a little. He dropped the box on the couch behind him, then carefully slid the corsage on MJ’s wrist, sliding her jacket out of the way to do so. The flower poked out of the wide cuff of her sleeve.

Mary Jane had come over and made a gesture with her hands for them to stand together. MJ slung a hand around his shoulder and he wrapped one around her hips as they smiled for the camera. After a few clicks from the phone, Mary Jane finally set the device down and pulled MJ into a hug.

“You look beautiful, pumpkin,” she whispered, kissing the side of MJ’s head. MJ hugged her back tightly. Mary Jane released her and MJ straightened out her jacket, walking over to the laptop with Peter’s hand in hers.

Captain Jones looked Peter up and down and nodded in approval before turning his eyes to MJ. “You’re gorgeous, baby girl. I hope you have a lot of fun,” he said softly.

MJ smiled as she glanced at Peter. “I will,” she replied. “I wish you could be here, though.”

“I know, M, I know,” he said, sighing a little. “But my flight leaves in a few hours. I’ll be home before you know it, and I’ll be staying through your graduation.” Peter gently squeezed MJ’s hand, reassuring her.

“Now Pete,” he said sitting up straight and staring intently into the camera. Peter swallowed nervously. “You better make sure you treat my baby like a gentleman, you got it?”

MJ rolled her eyes. “Dad.”

“Curfew is midnight. No later, do you hear me? Dinner, dance, home.”

“Yes sir,” Peter replied nervously.

“Dad, come on it’s not like you’re protecting my virtue or anything. You know Peter and I are already having—”

“MJ!” Peter hissed, feeling his eyebrows shoot up so fast, he’s surprised they’re still on his face. MJ grinned mischievously as her dad groaned and put his face in his hands.

“I don’t need to hear it, honey,” her dad said.

“Then quit trying to freak out my boyfriend. He spooks easily,” she replied in a breezy tone.

Peter shrugged a little as Captain Jones let out a hearty laugh. “Alright honey. I’ll quit doing the dad thing. Have fun.”

“We will. Love you Dad.”

“Love you too, M.”

“Thanks, Captain Jones,” Peter replied, leading MJ out the door. After one more goodbye kiss from her mother, Peter and MJ finally made it out of the apartment and down the stairs of the walkup. Peter led her to the car Tony loaned him for the evening.

“Where’s the Buick?” MJ asked, leaning against the car as Peter clicked the remote to unlock the doors.

“In the shop,” Peter replied, honestly. “So the Audi it is.”

“Lame,” MJ replied. “Doesn’t really go with this aesthetic,” she said, gesturing to the two of them.

“I think you make it work,” Peter said, grinning at her.

MJ grabbed the edges of his suit jacket and pulled her close to him. “Kiss me.”

He did.

* * *

**_3\. Down by the broken treehouse. Swing me upon its hanging tire._ **

“Parker, this is ridiculous,” Michelle groaned. Peter was carefully leading her—somewhere. She still wasn’t entirely sure where she was, and couldn’t see anything through the blindfold he wrapped around her eyes after she got into his car (an old, beat up Toyota Camry. She wondered if Tony had an aneurysm when he saw Peter driving it). She started to stumble, only to be caught by his strong arms before she could come anywhere close to the ground.

“Come on, MJ, we’re almost there,” he replied. She could hear the smile in his voice. Her heart fluttered as she pictured his excited grin. She never knew anyone who smiled as much as Peter did. Even when he was mad, he smiled. It was ridiculous, but she wouldn’t have him any other way. Peter’s good nature, and his ability to see enough in people to give second chances was what drew her to him in the first place.

“Alright, loser,” she replied, squeezing his hand a little. She felt the sun beating down on her hair and skin, warming her up, and was glad the weather was with them. Spring could be so finicky. She started to feel grass tickling her feet. Finally, Peter stopped and let go of her hand. She felt him moving behind her, and his hands were gently untying the knot of the blindfold. The fabric fell away, and MJ squinted, letting her eyes adjust to the sunlight. When she blinked everything into focus, she gasped at what she saw.

_The treehouse_. The treehouse that she played in when she was a kid, back before she moved to Queens. The door was broken off and the railing had rotted through a little, but it was still there. Even the tire swing was tied to the same sturdy branch as it was all those years ago.

“I uh—I checked,” Peter said, still standing behind her. She craned her head around to look at him and she was smiling sheepishly. “The floor is still stable, if you wanted to go up there, and the ropes on the tire aren’t worn out. Do—do you like it?”

Michele felt her face split into a grin she couldn’t control. She grabbed his hand and tugged him to the tire. “Swing me?” she asked, jumping on the edge and wrapping her hands around the ropes. Peter pushed the tire hard, making it fly and swing quickly, then he jumped onto the opposite edge of the tire, swinging with her. Michelle laughed, closing her eyes so she could focus on feeling the sun on her face. The tire started to slow and she opened her eyes again. Peter was staring at her with that dopey face that only seemed to be for her. She grinned and scooched closer so they were sitting side by side. Peter placed his hand over hers on the rope, eyes flickering between her eyes and mouth.

“Come on, Parker,” she said, nudging him. “Aren’t you going to kiss me?”

He grinned and brushed their noses together, before doing precisely that.

* * *

**_4\. We’ll take the trail marked on your father’s map._ **

“Okay, take a left here,” MJ said, pointing at the upcoming intersection. Peter rolled his eyes and turned off, continuing up the empty road. Soon it turned to gravel.

“MJ, are you sure—” Peter started, glancing at her hesitantly.

“Yes, Peter, just trust me, okay?” MJ said, nudging his arm.

Peter laughed and shrugged, slowly working his way up the gravel road until they met a trailhead and an empty gravel lot.

“We’re here!” she said. “Go ahead and park.” Peter did as she asked and looked around, unsure of what exactly they were doing. They both climbed out of his car, and MJ pulled a piece of paper out of her backpack.

“Where’s here?” he asked, flummoxed. MJ bit her lip, making Peter’s stomach fill with butterflies. He swallowed, smiling hesitantly as he held out the paper to him.

“I uh—May gave this to me. I told her it’s our anniversary and I wanted to do something special for you.” Peter grabbed the piece of paper and glanced over it, realizing it was a map. There was a little _‘x’_ marked on it—most likely the trailhead they were at—and there were a few notes in the margins.

They were in Ben’s handwriting.

Peter blinked, his heart pounding rapidly as he looked back up at MJ. She shuffled a little, rocking back on her heels as her thumbs were tucked into the straps of her backpack.

“May said that he liked to come here, sometimes. That he’d take her here, and that he wanted to hike with you here, someday,” she said, quietly. “Is it okay?”

Peter stepped closer to her, catching her hand in his and brushing his nose against hers.

“Yes,” he said hoarsely. He smiled at her as he let his forehead touch hers. “I really want to kiss you right now,” he whispered.

“Then kiss me,” she replied, leaning into his space. His mouth found hers and their lips moved together in a way that was familiar, but somehow new. Just when he thought he couldn’t love this girl any more than he already did, she did something like this. He wrapped his other arm around her back, still holding the map as he pressed her body against his. Her fingers wound their way into his hair.

When they broke apart, they were both grinning. She laughed a little breathlessly, her cheeks flushed.

“Lead the way, Miss Jones,” he grinned, handing her the map.

* * *

**_5\. Beneath the milky twilight. Lead me out on the moonlit floor._ **

Michelle leaned against the wall, watching everyone as they flitted about the communal space of the compound. Ned was chortling at something Peter said while the Natasha raised an eyebrow at their antics. May and Tony were bickering, and Pepper was dancing with Morgan to the soft music that was playing. Michelle’s parents were with Captain America and War Machine, and she was still trying to get over the fact that they were mingling with the Avengers. Her boyfriend’s life was crazy, and it somehow made her life crazy by approximation.

She sipped her champagne, secretly delighted by the crisp taste and tickly bubbles. Tony had spared no expense for his kid’s graduation party. Peter had earned it, though. How many people could boast that they got a double bachelors, then a master’s degree in chemical engineering in the span of four years? Michelle had also devoted herself to her studies, and only had one year left at Columbia to obtain her law degree. It helped that both she and Peter were studious. Living together meant she could keep him on track, no matter how much Spider-Man wanted to go help people. She managed to remind him that Peter Parker would be able to help people, too. The biggest help came in the form of Steve Rogers. When Steve retired and passed his mantle to Sam, he decided to help Peter out, patrolling the streets of Queens and Brooklyn to stop petty crime. Peter had some pretty great friends in his corner.

“Hey.” Michelle shook herself, smiling at her boyfriend who was holding a small plate full of appetizers. “You hungry? There were mini quiches.” Michelle grabbed one off the plate and popped it into her mouth, chewing slowly and savoring the taste. It wasn’t every day she got to have such delicious cooking, and she intended to enjoy it.

“You alright?” Peter asked. “You’ve been hiding by the window for a while.”

Michelle shrugged. “It’s just—um—a lot. To take in.” She knew Peter was Spider-Man. She had patched him up on occasion. Spider-Man was one thing, though. Hanging out at the Avengers Compound for a graduation party? It wasn’t an experience she ever had before.

“Yeah,” Peter chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. Dum-E rolled by with a tray in his claw, and Peter took Michelle’s empty glass, setting it and the snacks down. He held out his hand. “Want to get out of here for a second?” Michelle rolled her eyes.

“It’s your party, Peter.”

Peter offered her a lopsided grin. “Yep. Means I can leave whenever I want. Come on, get some air with me.” Michelle shrugged and took his hand, letter him lead her out to a balcony. He grabbed her tightly around the waist and aimed his arm out, shooting a web somewhere in the distance.

“You always hide your webshooters under your jacket?” she asked, smirking a little.

He winked at her. “Never know when I’ve got to rescue a pretty lady from a party. You ready?”

“Always, Tiger,” she whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck. She watched a blush start to stain his cheeks as he leapt over the railing, swinging them down to the grass below. They slowly walked toward the tree line. The stars were bright and clear out here, with no light pollution to dull them. He laced her fingers with hers as they moved, neither leading as the meandered the quiet space.

“I love you,” he said, suddenly. She giggled a little.

“I know,” she responded. He grinned.

“I—” he cut himself off and rubbed the back of his neck, staring at the ground. “I just—I love you so much, MJ. I didn’t know that anyone could love someone this much.”

“I love you too, Peter,” she replied, bemused. She stepped into his space and rested her forehead against him, smiling and putting her hands on his shoulders. “Dance with me,” she asked.

Peter grinned and put his hands on her hips, swaying with her to the sound of crickets and chirping frogs, the music from the party far behind them. She rested her forehead against his, inhaling the scent of his aftershave and cologne.

“Marry me?”

Michelle pulled her head away and stared at him. Her heart sped up and her breath quickened.

“Michelle,” he said, swallowing, “I—I love you. And I know you think marriage is a stupid institution, and you still have to graduate—and I don’t mean—I don’t mean right this second. We could—I thought we could wait until you’re finished and get your law degree and start working with Nelson and Murdock, or wherever else if you change your mind—”

“Peter,” she said, smiling a little, but he kept talking.

“I know everyone said to not get our hopes up and that high school relationships don’t last, but here we are, five years later, and I can’t possibly fathom being with anyone else. I just—I’m doing this all wrong. I don’t even have a ring because I knew you may not even want to wear one, and if you did you wanted to be involved to pick it out but you’re here and you’ve always been here and I love you and trust you and want to spend the rest of my life with you.” He stopped to take a breath. “Michelle, will you marry me?”

Michelle held his jaw in her hands grinning hugely at him. She felt her eyes prickling.

“Yes.”

Peter stared at her dumbly, blinking a little. “What?”

“Yes, Peter. I’ll marry you,” she said, a tear escaping her eye. Peter wiped it away with his thumb and threaded his fingers through her hair, eyes bright. He was grinning.

“I—”

“If you don’t kiss me right now, Peter, I swear to God—”

He captured her lips with his, pulling her close. Her own hands wouldn’t let go of his jaw. She couldn’t let him go, not now, not ever. She felt his pulse jumping under her fingers. She felt his fingers trail up her hips to the small of her back, hand holding her securely against him as they moved together, sharing the same air and warmth. She felt heat bloom in her stomach and stretch out to every limb. They held each other for minutes or hours or seconds—Michelle wasn’t sure. They kissed until her lips tingled, and she still hungered for more.

She was breathless when they finally broke apart, and Peter gazed at her with suspiciously wet eyes.

“I love you so, so much,” he whispered. Her hands were still holding his face.

“I think I maybe love you more,” she replied.

“Not possible,” Peter grinned.

“Okay,” she murmured, coming into his space again. “I love you just a much.”

Peter smiled and kissed her again.

* * *

_**+1.** _

“So what’s the Mother-Son dance?” Tony was sipping some water, offering some fruit from his plate to Morgan. She was still a little upset that she couldn’t dance with Peter and Michelle, but was easily placated by the strawberries her dad had ready for her.

“I don’t know,” May replied, adjusting her burgundy gown. “He said it was a surprise, so it’ll probably make me cry.”

“M already told me we’re dancing to _Lullaby_ by Billy Joel,” Mack said, shaking his head. “I’m a military man. She’s trying to make me weep and lose face.”

“Is your daughter going to be successful?” Tony asked.

“You bet your ass, she is,” Mack replied easily. Tony chuckled. “But it’ll clear right up after one conversation from Parker.” He made his voice a little higher. “ _Hey Lieutenant-Colonel Jones, sir._ That kid cracks me up,” he snickered, looking toward the couple that was now standing at the edge of the dance floor.

“Ladies and gentleman,” the DJ announced, “If I can have your attention please for the first dance.” A hush fell over the crowd. Both Mary Jane and May dabbed at their eyes as Peter and Michelle walked to the center of the dance floor, hand in hand. They stood still for a moment, holding each other until a soft guitar strummed a repetitive chord. As the lyrics filtered in, they started moving along the floor, speeding up as the chorus came in and grinning at each other. Tony smiled as he watched his kid. Peter pressed closely to Michelle and the two had a quiet conversation while they danced.

“Kiss me?” he asked. May swatted him.

“It’s a beautiful song,” she replied easily.

“Isn’t it a little old for them?” Mack responded.

“The nineties will never die,” Mary Jane said, pressing her hand to her heart. “Besides, this song is timeless.”

Towards the end, Peter’s hand came up to Michelle’s shoulder blades and he dipped her, following up with a long kiss that caused the crowd to break out in loud whistles and cheers. When he tried to pull away, Michelle seemed to hold onto him tighter as he straightened up, not allowing them to break the kiss, her fingers tangled in his hair.

May stood up and clapped, whooping while Mary Jane burst into tears. Mack dabbed his eyes next to him.

“Daddy, are you crying?” Morgan asked, tugging on his jacket. Tony reached up and touched his face, startled to find tears there. “Why are you sad?”

“Oh bug,” he replied. “I’m not sad. I’m just really, really proud of your brother.”

“Why? Because Peter kissed MJ? They do that all the time and it’s _gross_.”

Tony laughed. “Yeah it is,” he said easily. “They’re really happy though, and that—that makes me happy.”

Morgan stared at him thoughtfully before nodding once. “Yeah, it makes me happy, too.”

Peter and Michelle broke apart, and Tony could see how red his kid had become despite the distance. He was grinning at Michelle like she had hung the moon for him.

Michelle looked at Peter much the same way.

Tony smiled, happiness filling him at the sight of Peter completely at ease. Michelle had always been good for him. They were good for each other. Tony could see their love and how it had grown over the years. He looked on fondly as they started to slow, nuzzling each other on the floor, oblivious to everyone else in the room.

_Lift your open hand. Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance, silver moon sparkling._

**_So kiss me._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Writing Notes:
> 
> 1\. I wanted to incorporated Mary Jane Watson in the MCU in a new way. I hadn't seen her done like this, before. Since Michelle Jones is a revamp/tribute to her character, I thought it would be fun to make her MJ's mom.
> 
> 2\. I have read time and time again all these stories where MJ comes from a rough family. It's nice here and there, but I don't see why she can't come from a loving, open family either, who teach her strong morals and ethics. Also, kids, have open communication about sex with your parents please, if you feel able. It may be uncomfortable, but it's nice to have that support in your corner, if you have that kind of relationship. 
> 
> 3\. Endgame? What are you talking about, Endgame? Who is she? I don't know. Nah seriously. Somehow, someway, Tony, Steve, and Nat are still up and running. Hell, so is Loki, even though he's not in this. Something happened with the blip/decimation, and EVERYONE came out alive, alright? Shhhhh just let it happen. 
> 
> 4\. I have been in thirteen weddings including my own, and am about to be in a fourteenth as an officiant. I have been to a million weddings outside of that. I love weddings. I live for weddings. They make me cry. It's one of the only places I see men openly cry because their babies are all grown up. I just... I love them. I live for them. One day, I'll write a legit, terrible wedding-logistics fic that will knock your socks off for the realism. ;-)
> 
> 5\. I've listed to _Kiss Me_ on repeat for the past two days. It's NEVER getting out of my head.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Please don't forget to hit that heart if you liked it, and leave a comment to let me know your thoughts. If you have prompts, questions, or just want to say hi, I'm [@hanuko](https://hanuko.tumblr.com/) over on Tumblr. Feel free to come by!


End file.
